


Amity needs a break and her name is Luz

by Lukifer_132



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, comforting luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukifer_132/pseuds/Lukifer_132
Summary: After a long week, Amity thinks about asking Luz to come over and help her wind down
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 133





	Amity needs a break and her name is Luz

**Author's Note:**

> College has been so stressful and I miss my cat so here's me projecting onto Amity I hope you enjoy :)

Closing the door behind her and locking it with a soft click Amity’s body slowly gave out under her. Her bag sliding off her shoulder followed by her cowl to be forgotten till tomorrow at the door. It had been such a long week. Exams in every class that seemed to all be on the same day. So there was no other option to study till the sun came up almost every night.

She kicked her shoes off as she walked over to her dresser to get into her comforting clothes. After a week of wearing the itchy and uncomfortable uniform, she slipped into a soft tank, Azura-themed pajama pants, and topped it all off with a huge hoodie that went down to her knees. Her parents hadn't been much help either after signing her up to help some of their affiliates on their behalf in a gala. That meant she had to lose even more study time to stand around for show in an uncomfortable dress.

She pulled out her hair tie and shook out her hair before slumping down at her desk. A flock of wild griffons even decided to try and make a nest at the front door of the library so instead of having some time to herself in her secret room she had to be home with the twins constantly berating her with questions and pranks. Thank goodness today she was the only one home with mother and father away on business. They decided that the twins were old enough to accompany them to learn how to do their Blight duties. 

Setting her Otabin stuffed animal in her lap and holding him close in a one-arm hug she opened her diary. I wish Luz was here. That was a thought that had been crossing her mind a lot that week.

It's crazy how far they have come since they met. Before Luz, Amity had had Willow as her only source of affection but that was when she was a kid and as she grew up she lost that. She had been without a comforting touch for so long that she forgot what she was missing till she had it back. Now imagining life without her spontaneous hugs and hand-holding seemed unbearably lonely. The other girl helped her realize that she doesn't have to be alone if she doesn't want to be but it took a while to stick.

This wouldn't be the first time amity has been with luz after a long week to recharge. The tension in her shoulders relaxed as she thought back to last month after midterms. 

Tucked in her hideaway behind the books Amity had started her relaxation ritual. First getting into her comfy clothes then drinking some tea and writing everything out in her journal till she passed out of exhaustion at her desk. But this time was different, with her mug almost empty and her eyelids begging to stay closed a light knock was heard at the secret door.

“Amity, it’s me Luz are you in there?” Normally the mere idea of someone seeing her in such an unsavory state would launch her into a panic. But her poor tiered body could only muster a quiet response.  
“I'm here but I can't talk. It's...sigh… been a long week. How about an adventure next weekend Luz?” That seemed like enough to deter the girl so she could continue her rest. Talking took a lot more out of her than she thought her head began nodding as she tried to keep it up to make sure she would be left alone before falling asleep.

But as persistent as ever there is a click from the door and Luz slipped inside the room. “I actually just wanted to do some reading so we can read together. I can be quiet this time,'' I promise,” Turning to find Amity to see what she was reading she caught eyes with the other witch slumped on her desk chair barely looking over her shoulder like a zombie. A gentle smile pulling at her lips but still nervous about her lackluster appearance she turned around to hide under the blanket on her shoulders only to almost topple out of the seat.

“Oh, Amity are you okay?” Luz cooed as she crossed the room to catch her tired friend before she fell off the chair. Before she could even register the arms around her she heard a soft, “and scoop,” lifting off the chair into Luz’s arms. With no energy left to fight it a light blush dusted her face. Briefly thinking of how she should be freaking out she gave in, tucking her head under the Latinas' chin and closing her eyes. 

“Looks like someone could use a nap,” Luz mumbled to no one in particular and walked them over to one of the big bean bags. With a little straining, she laid them down on the makeshift bed with Amity still in her lap. The two stretched out and shared the blanket Amity’s head resting on her chest, hands balled up on the front of her sweater with the other girl's arms wrapped firmly around her back holding her in place. In a matter of seconds, light purrs from the witch filled the room as she drifted off to sleep. 

She woke later that night to her scroll notifying her of a text from the twins saying they covered for her at dinner but she should come home that night. Groaning and stretching she noticed a weight on her back and neck. Looking down at a sleeping Luz with her arms around her and hand tangled firmly in her hair. With her recently acquired energy she blushed brighter than the sun remembering the events of the day. 

That was the best Amity had ever slept in her life. Maybe it would be good to call Luz over, after all, Eda did get her a scroll once she found she would be here for a while. Hesitantly pulling out her scroll, this would be the first time she asked her to come to help her relax. Typing out a quick message asking Luz to come to spend the night in the manor and explaining how the week was tough again her thumb hung over the send button. Would if she's busy or that it was a one-time thing? Taking a deep breath she pressed the button. Luz was a good friend if she wanted to come she would. Casting her scroll away she decided to pack up her journal before she got too tired. 

As she slid it into its hiding spot in her bookcase her scroll sounded a notification. A few butterflies flew around in her stomach as she went to read what Luz said.

Of course! I'll be over in a few, I'll bring one of my blankets and a movie!<3

A smile shone brightly on her face as she went to go unlock her door to wait for Luz at the main doors. Maybe this week wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
